To compete in a variety of new and established market segments, Integrated Circuit (IC) products are targeting increasingly aggressive voltage and power constraints. The ability to design within these constraints depends crucially on how well engineers can model the Power Delivery Network (PDN), diagnose power supply noise related performance issues, and determine de-coupling capacitor and power bump requirements. Further, repeatability, accuracy, and testing time for high-volume measurements can directly impact product competitiveness, cost, and time to market. To do these tasks well, however, requires the ability to measure on-die Power Supply Noise (PSN) with high-accuracy and high-bandwidth.